


Oriphic

by Unknown_Wanderer



Category: White Collar
Genre: Action, America, Art, CEO, CIA, Character Study, Crime, Detectives, F/M, FBI, Faked Death, Friendship, Hate, Lies, Love, Lust, New York City, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Washington D.C., alive, theif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Wanderer/pseuds/Unknown_Wanderer
Summary: She came back, for better or for worse.-(Better description when story goes on)





	1. Alive

Mozzie wandered the busy New York street to one of his many safe houses. This one in particular was the most 'normal' with it not being a farm house or a plain room falling apart with many of his collections inside. - Humming a classic tune that escaped his lips, he found himself almost slightly dancing to it as he stepped inside. Instantly he noticed something was off, and his light hearted tune stopped along with any movement. There were water droplets sitting in the silver plated sink. Along with this, a few doors were opened in the small apartment covered in grey tones.

Quickly grabbing the first thing Mozzi's eyes spotted which was a corkscrew, he followed the room deeper until he stepped through the crooked bedroom door which didn't open in silence instead screeched at the man.

A slither of worry spat at Mozzie as he thought he may have alerted someone who may be still inside. All he causes was a little disruption to the figure lying on the deep crimson sheets.

Holding he 'weapon' up he stepped closer to take a look at the features of the stranger. That's when he realised it was no stranger. In fact someone he presumed to be dead.

She'd had a change of hair colour and style, once sporting long brown hair which now only fell to her shoulders and was coloured a bleached blond. Along with this, purple bags sat under her closed eyes but she looked stronger than before even if she was wearing a leather jacket and green combat trousers while he feet were covered by black boots.

Mozzie sighed, instantly removing himself from the room making sure not to wake the spectre.

Taking out his simple phone he dialed Neil

Only two long beeps in did his voice strike through the device.

"Hey Moz, what's going on?"

"You need to get over here now, to safe house number 2" Mozzi spoke, in a lower toned voice while his hand moved around in an erratic manner.

"Why? I'm kind of in the middle of something.-"

"She's alive Neil. Rose is alive."

Mozzie didn't hear another word from Neil instead Peter's voice calling after Neil before the line went dead


	2. Suits

**(....) means change of pov**

Neil strolled into the white collar office pushing the thin glass door open before throwing one of his signature hats onto the desk. Peter wandered over 

"Morning Neal, how are you?" 

"I'm good, what's planned today then?" He asked glancing at the papers in Peters hand while they walked over to his office.

"Well we've had an anonymous call about a deal taking place, involving a painting stollen not too long ago." Chucking the papers on the wooden surface he pushed a picture of a certain face towards Neal. He frowned slightly taking in the details.

"So, you and I will be going on a little stake out." 

Neal rolled his eyes but a slight smirk stuck to his lips. 

"C'mon who knows, this could lead onto something a bit more interesting. Might be the next Neal Caffrey."

"Oh haha." He mocked as they were interrupted by the chime of his phone. Glancing down he answered the call. 

"Hey Moz, what's going on?" 

"You need to get over here now, to safe house number 2" Mozzi spoke, in a lower toned voice 

"Why? I'm kind of in the middle of something.-" Neal answered as Peter watched with confused eyes unable to hear the other line.

"She's alive Neil. Rose is alive."

After he heard those words adrenaline rushed through his veins while 100 questions struck into his mind as he dashed out of the office and out of the White collar doors ignoring the shouts and stares from everyone in the room.

His breathing was heavy as he ran to the safe house, luckily in his radius. Neal didn't bother with one of the yellow cabs instead dodged all the moving figures on the street as he erratically turned each corner until he finally arrived.

Uneven breaths left his cold lips as he trailed up the steps towards the door that he grabbed whipping it open with a bang only for his forearm to be grabbed by a large hand. 

"Neal, what's going on." Peter spoke with a calm tone.

"Peter, why'd you follow me." He responded shaking his head.

"You ran out of white collar like a mad man, I had to make sure you wouldn't do something absurd."

"Oh great, the Suit is here." Mozzie complained 

"Yes I am. Now I will ask again, what's going on. Is one of you in trouble?" He questioned

"No. No. But Peter please go."

"That tag really is quite the inconvenience." Mozzie whined once again before pointing at the suit "You better not tell anyone about this place or -"

"Oh you won't do anything. As long as nothing illegal has gone on."

Neal and Peters bickering continued when Mozzie felt a slight breeze across his face, turning hus head the newspaper on the floor flicked up slightly at the sudden light wind being pushed around the apartment.

"Neal..." Moz called interrupting them. As he opened the bedroom door revealing an empty bed and an open window. "Neal she's gone" 

He ran to the window, just in time to see a figure run from the scene and down the cluttered street. Without thinking he trailed the metal stairway stuck to the brick wall down 

"Neal!" Peter called before giving up as he disappeared after someone. 

 

**....(Moments before)....**

 

Rose awoke to the resounding noise of a bang, shooting up she heard angered voices. 

_"You ran out of white collar like a mad man, I had to make sure you wouldn't do something absurd."_

_"Oh great, the Suit is here." Mozzie complained_

_Suit?  She thought_

_"Yes I am. Now I will ask again, what's going on. Is one of you in trouble?" The voice she didn't recognise questioned_

_"No. No. But Peter please go." That's one she did. Neal... her mind was debating what to do_

_"That tag really is quite the inconvenience, suits constantly following."_

_Tag?_

Suit? That's what Mozzie calls the feds. That was the last thing she needed at this point in time. 

At that she slipped the stiff window up jumping down onto the rickety railings before making it to the solid sidewalk. 

She was half way down the street before the turn, glancing back a little she saw Neal dashing after her. She couldn't be stopped by him, not right now. If he's tagged by the feds, she'll continue running. They'll be no catching her today. 

 

**........**

 

Breathing harshly he set foot on his goal she was some way ahead of him but he didn't give up. It had been years since he had seen her alive

This chase continued until they fell under a bridge surrounded by close alleyways and squashed houses. By this point she was too far and had too much of an advantage in the maze, before she jumped over the fence she eyes glanced at him, they looked sorry for him. Before her figure disappeared entirely once again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Unedited)


End file.
